Noche de delirio
by XXxxxFallen.X.AngelxxxXX
Summary: Ella sólo quería encontrar a sus amigos y descansar de una buena vez. Él buscaba algo con lo que divertirse un rato y matar el aburrimiento que comenzaba a sentir. Pero ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse al otro allí, en medio de aquel bosque, alejados del resto del mundo. Y mucho menos terminar desatando la locura con la única persona con la que no debían hacerlo.


**¡Buenas noches a todos y todas!**

**Volví después de unos meses demasiado ajetreados. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, como se dice en mi país. :)**

**La verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo intentando escribir una buena historia un poco... subidita de tono, por así decirlo xD Pero nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo hasta que conocí (por Facebook, porque en persona no es posible, por desgracia) a mis hermanas mercenarias, y dije: ¿Y por qué no? Algo que nos encanta leer a casi todas (si no es a todas) y, a algunas también escribir, como a mí. :) Así que hale, a disfrutar (leyendo, que sé que pensabais otra cosa, pervertidos xD).**

**Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí tenéis este fic, que será un two-shot y que seguramente termine de publicar la semana que viene (porque esta lo dudo, que ya empecé las clases U.U)**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: En la boca del lobo<strong>

Terminaba un nuevo día enel Japón Feudal. El Sol se ocultaba por el rojizo horizonte, cansado tras un duro día de trabajo. El frío viento soplaba fuertemente entre las hojas de los árboles de aquel denso bosque, moviéndolas sin ningún tipo de cuidado, como regalándoles rudas caricias de tacto inexistente. Por encima de él, un inmenso cielo anaranjado se extendía infinitamente, acompañado de pequeñas y tímidas nubes decoradas de violáceos tonos, asemejándose a algodón de azúcar en un mar de caramelo derretido. Todo permanecía silencioso, podía respirarse la tranquilidad de aquel lugar fácilmente. Se percibía que aquella noche sería diferente al resto, especial, mágica. Que sería inolvidable.

Sobre todo para ella.

Allí, a los pies de los enormes gigantes que conformaban la espesa arboleda, se encontraba nuestra colegiala. Caminaba despacio, sin pausa, pero sin prisa. Vestía su corto uniforme escolar, con la pañoleta roja de su blusa anudada en la zona del pecho y su pequeña y verde falda de tablas, que cubría la menos de la mitad de sus finos muslos, dejando entrever sus largas y cremosas piernas. Su brillante y liso pelo azabache se removía al compás de sus pasos y a consecuencia del aire, despeinando con ello el flequillo que cubría su frente. Tenía los ojos café entrecerrados, pues la corriente le impedía abrirlos completamente. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, ya que en aquella época del año comenzaba a refrescar y ella no traía la ropa adecuada para protegerse de la invernal temporada. Sus delicados labios comenzaban a agrietarse y a amoratarse, y sus blancos dientes castañeaban sin parar.

¿Cómo demonios podía hacer tanto frío? ¡Iba a darle una hipotermia si seguía así! Debía encontrar a sus compañeros cuanto antes. Con un poco de suerte los convencería para ir a la aldea de Kaede y pedir prestadas algunas ropas más calentitas.

Suspiró pesadamente. No creía que InuYasha lo considerara "necesario". Al fin y al cabo, debían recuperar los fragmentos de la esfera lo antes posible para vencer a Naraku y terminar aquella pesadilla que tantas vidas había robado y que había provocado tanta tristeza.

Pero para visitar a Kikyo si hay tiempo, ¿no? - pensó la joven con molestia.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló audiblemente. No debía adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Primero tenía que llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos y ya después se encargaría de continuar la búsqueda, así como derrotar a los Shichinintai antes que a Naraku.

Detuvo su andar súbitamente. Algo había hecho click en su cabeza. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío recorrió toda su figura, haciéndola estremecer. ¿Y si, por algún casual, alguno de aquellos asesinos merodeaba por allí en esos momentos? ¿Y si la veían? ¿Y si la secuestraban? O aún peor, ¿y si la mataban?

Deshaciendo el abrazo que mantenía sobre su cuerpo, tocó su espalda. La sangre abandonó su rostro al percatarse de que iba desarmada. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió viajar al pasado a aquellas horas para meterse en el bosque sola y sin su arco? Ahora que se daba cuenta, ni siquiera había pensado en los demonios que podían acecharla. Se golpeó mentalmente por eso. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más tonta.

Rápidamente, continuó su camino hacia dondequiera que la esperaran sus amigos. La noche comenzaba a dejarse caer y, si ya resultaba peligroso andar por ahí mientras atardecía, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si además no pudiera ver nada y caminara a ciegas: tendría que acampar entre aquellas sombras, soportando el helado temporal sin poder protegerse del frío con su saco de dormir. Sería incapaz de descansar y, pensó con sorna, por primera vez desde que había empezado aquella aventura, su familia no tendría que mentir, pues verdaderamente estaría enferma.

Aceleró el paso un poco más, intentando que sus pasos siguieran siendo silenciosos. Sólo tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo y alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente, pues a ningún lado la llevaría asustarse sin razón. Seguramente, se convenció, llegaría pronto al campamento y podría irse a las termas a darse un buen baño con Sango.

Lo que no sabía era que su peor miedo iba a hacerse realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de allí, un joven hombre se desplazaba por el bosque. Su blanca vestimenta contrastaba con la oscuridad que comenzaba a ocultar todo a su alrededor. Por encima de ésta, una trabajada y vistosa armadura decorada con dibujos azules y atada a su cintura con una cinta rojiza cubría su musculoso pecho y su hombro izquierdo. La morena piel de sus brazos y pies se encontraba parcialmente oculta por una negra vestimenta parecida a la de los ninjas, y en su mano derecha portaba una gigantesca y cuidada alabarda cuyas dimensiones sorprendían y aterrorizaban a partes iguales. Mantenía su cabeza erguida, con una larga tranza azabache cayendo a su espalda y el flequillo escondiendo parcialmente su frente y el símbolo que en ella se distinguía, una estrella morada de cuatro puntas. Sus ojos cobalto se mantenían fijos en la espesura que se extendía ante él, concentrado en cada movimiento que se produjera cerca suyo. Sus masculinos labios permanecían fruncidos levemente, y la molestia era visible en sus hermosas facciones.

Y es que, ¿en qué momento había decidido iniciar el viaje hacia aquella aldea solo, sin la compañía de sus hermanos? Estaba seguro de que llegaría en apenas un par de horas, pero éstas parecían haberse, por lo menos, duplicado. Y ahora se encontraba allí, en medio del bosque y casi sin ninguna visibilidad, intentando cazar algún animalillo lo suficientemente grande para satisfacer su apetito y buscando un buen lugar para descansar aquella noche, pues ya había asimilado que así ocurriría.

Resopló fuertemente. Se sentía frustrado, pues cuanto más se adentraba en el paraje, más perdido estaba. Porque, aunque su orgullo no le permitiera reconocerlo, así se encontraba. Solo y desorientado. Hasta la escasa luz parecía burlarse de él al desaparecer por momentos.

- Tonterías - susurró para él mismo.

El peligroso mercenario continuó su marcha pesadamente. Ya estaba cansado. Si al menos encontrara algún demonio o humano con el que pudiera divertirse un rato, todo le parecería más entretenido. Incluso mejoraría su humor.

De repente, como si algún espíritu divino hubiera leído su mente, vio una delgada silueta caminando en su dirección. Con un ágil movimiento, se ocultó tras un árbol cercano y afinó su oído. Pocos segundos después, pudo apreciar a una joven muchacha de largo cabello azabache y ropa extremadamente corta. La reconoció al instante.

Con que la miko anda por aquí a estas horas, sin el mitad bestia.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, tratando de formar un plan eficaz que le permitiera jugar un rato con ella. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Matarla? No, sería demasiado fácil, no era una rival digna para él, por lo que desechó la idea. ¿Secuestrarla? Tampoco, él tenía poca paciencia y el resultado sería el mismo que el de la primera opción. ¿Torturarla? Cierto que disfrutaría sobremanera oírla gritar, pero...

Algo apareció de improviso en su cabeza. Sí, le encantaría escucharla gritar, pero no de aquella forma.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a centellear de lujuria contenida.

Quizás la noche no iba a resultarle tan aburrida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oscuridad ya caía en toda su plenitud sobre aquel tenebroso paraje. Los primeros ruidos propios de ella comenzaban a sonar, ocasionando que el lugar pareciera todavía más aterrador. Ya no podía observarse nada más que algunas siluetas inmóviles que se asemejaban a los árboles que conformaban aquel inmenso bosque.

¿Dónde se supone que estás InuYasha? Ya podrías haberme encontrado hace tiempo si te hubieras decidido a buscarme, idiota.

Porque sí, allí continuaba la pelinegra, deseando que sus compañeros aparecieran mágicamente en frente suya de una buena vez después de largas horas caminando sin descanso.

¿Voy a tener que acampar aquí, sola en medio de todo este montón de árboles esparcidos por este maldito lugar? Por Kami, ¿por qué siempre tienen que pasarme estas cosas?

La pelinegra siguió caminando, aceptando el destino que esa noche seguiría. Sólo esperaba no ser pasto de los demonios. Un escalofrío recorrió la plenitud de su cuerpo. Seguía haciendo frío. Repentinamente estornudó sin poder evitarlo. Detuvo sus pasos, sintiendo el corazón latirle en los oídos producto del miedo que la había embargado. No había revelado su presencia así, ¿verdad? Esperó unos segundos, escuchando el silencio que se había producido tras su acción. Seguidamente suspiró aliviada. Nadie la había oído.

- Menos mal. - dijo en voz baja.

- Vaya miko, ¿tienes frío?

Abrió los ojos chocolate aterrorizada. No. No podía haber escuchado bien. Sería demasiada mala suerte. Lo habría imaginado. No era posible que él...

- Y dime, ¿necesitas a alguien que te caliente, sacerdotisa?

... estuviera ahí. En medio del bosque. Justo en frente de ella.

Como si de alguna casualidad se tratara, las espesas nubes que habían cubierto la luna momentos antes se apartaron, permitiendo que unos intensos rayos iluminaran el lugar y dejando que Kagome viese a la persona que se hallaba con ella en ese momento.

- Ban-bankotsu.

Apoyaba la temible alabarda en su hombro izquierdo mientras su otra mano descansaba en su cadera. Llevaba puesta su vestimenta habitual, que contrastaba perfectamente con su tallada piel morena. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlesca, y en sus orbes zafiro se reflejaba un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer. Sus piernas temblaron de tal forma que creyó que iba a caer. Y es que su sola presencia resultaba imponente.

- ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? - logró pronunciar con dificultad.

- Mph. - su sonrisa se hizo más notoria - La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí. ¿Acaso ese mitad bestia no te acompaña esta noche?

- Yo... yo... - tragó fuertemente - No es de tu incumbencia. - se las arregló para responder, haciendo acopio de valor. No quería que se percatara de que InuYasha no estaba con ella. Si así fuera, estaba perdida.

Ya veo... así que el perro no está cerca. Perfecto. - Sí que lo es. Es mi enemigo, ¿recuerdas? Al igual que lo eres tú, miko. - decidió jugar con ella - ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso andar sola por el bosque a estas horas?

¡Se ha dado cuenta! - pensó la colegiala, haciendo notorio por un momento el miedo que le provocaba aquel hombre - No creo que te importe lo que me suceda, Bankotsu. - respondió recuperando la compostura. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, huiría del allí.

- Cierto. - asintió con la cabeza el moreno - Pero deberías tener más cuidado si quieres sobrevivir. Ya sabes, dejar de correr a la boca del lobo. - la miró con deseo contenido - Nunca sabes qué querrá de ti.

Vale, esa frase no le había gustado nada. Y su mirada se le antojaba demasiado extraña.

- ¿Qué demonios pretendes Bankotsu?

El susodicho se acercó lentamente a ella. Sintiéndose desprotegida, Kagome caminó hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible de su captor. Pero poco después, su espalda chocaba contra el tronco de un árbol. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, pues él seguía caminando en su dirección. Antes de poder reaccionar, el cuerpo del mercenario se estrelló contra el suyo. Notó cómo su boca se aproximaba a su oído y su aliento chocando contra éste. Comenzó a temblar. Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pretendo? - preguntó susurrando al tiempo que se juntaba más a ella, haciéndole sentir su creciente excitación en el estómago. - Mph, ¿qué crees?

Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida y aterrada al comprender a lo que se refería el joven con aquellas palabras y la sensación de su "cosa" pegada a su abdomen. Pero no era posible. ¿Acaso no eran rivales? Estaban destinados a matarse, no a hacer... a hacer... eso.

No pudo seguir pensando, pues aquel hombre apartó los mechones de su negro cabello de su cuello y hundió la cabeza en estrecho espacio. Poco después sentía sus labios recorrer esa sensible piel con pasión contenida, alternando juguetonas lamidas que enviaron escalofríos a lo largo de su columna. Las masculinas manos sujetaron las suyas, posicionándolas por encima de su cabeza y evitando cualquier acción femenina que le impidiera seguir con su ritual de besos. Su musculosa pierna se introdujo entre sus suaves muslos, creando una escena que la pelinegra consideró demasiado íntima. Ante esto, encontró el hilo que la comunicaba por la realidad y, regresando a ésta, comenzó a removerse incansablemente contra el cuerpo del mercenario, provocándole sin siquiera saberlo.

- N-no, Ban-bankotsu. D-detente. - se las arregló para decir, tratando de que su voz sonara firme, cosa que no tuvo el resultado esperado, pues el aludido se pegó más a ella. - Bankotsu...

- Una vez comience, no querrás que pare. - le aseguró susurrándole al oído, anunciando una sensual afirmación que pensaba cumplir - Te lo prometo, miko. - dijo esta última palabra dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, lo que hizo temblar a la pelinegra.

- N-n - no pudo continuar, pues él se apoderó del lóbulo de su oreja, acariciándolo suavemente mientras sus manos apretaban con más fuerza las femeninas y su hinchado miembro seguía creciendo. De improviso, la masculina pierna entre las suyas se apretó más a ella, propiciando que el fornido muslo ejerciera una leve presión sobre su feminidad. Aquello arrancó a la colegiala un gemido placentero.

- Ahhh... Bankotsu - nombró al mercenario sin poder evitarlo, advirtiendo la sonrisa del mismo sobre la piel de su clavícula, la cual besaba con ímpetu. No quería reconocerlo, pero las ministraciones de ese joven y guapo hombre le estaban gustando demasiado. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo tenía vida propia, perdiendo su tensión y volviéndose sumiso bajo las grandes manos que lo tocaban sin descanso. Y su cabeza, sin rendirse, trataba de combatir contra aquella agradable sensación que sabía, no debía sentir. No con él.

Pero, ¿qué hacer? ¿Continuar aquello, ahí, en medio del bosque, con su enemigo? ¿Con un sanguinario y cruel asesino? ¿Con... Bankotsu? ¿O detenerlo, arriesgándose a perder la vida al momento?

No pudo continuar pensando, pues los cálidos dedos del moreno se introdujeron debajo de su blusa, haciendo contacto con la fría piel de su plano vientre. Y antes de apagar definitivamente el interruptor de su mente y entregarse al hombre que la sometía, un fugaz y loco pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

Ojalá nadie los interrumpiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal va la cosa? <strong>

**No me matéis, sé que soy mala, pero es lo que tenía escrito y corregido (al menos que se me haya pasado algo por alto xD). No sufráis, que intentaré escribir un buen lemon (aunque será el primero, pero le echo unos 3.000 caracteres, porque esto sale solo xD).**

**A propósito, ¡mis otros fics (****_Una nueva vida y Encuentros inesperados_****) serán continuados, lo juro! Además, tengo demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza (NA: Wiiiiiii xD)**

_**Círculo Mercenario**_

_**¡Vivan mis hermanas mercenarias! :P**_

**Me despido hasta dentro de poquiiiito poquito poquito :)**

**¡Bankotsus para todos! (los coge y los reparte a todos los fans del líder xD).**

_**Fallen Angel**_


End file.
